Raban Inkfeather
Raban InkFeather is one of the main performers from The Masquerade Circus, although Calliope is the supposed ringleader, most will realize that Raban makes himself in charge of most of the work. His performances usually focus on him pretending to be a beast while other performers act with him. Outside the circus, Raban has a peculiar interest in doing autopsies on whatever strange dead thing he may come across. He is also an extremely terrible amateur doctor and will attempt to help anyone or anything that may be sick and/or dying. But as he is that incompetent and seems to always have ink dripping off his wings for whatever reason, he always ends up accidentally killing or poisoning them, keeping their corpses for his strange future medical studies. Raban also seems to always speak in long sentences using needlessly complicated words and perfect grammar. Appearance Raban is around 2 meters tall and appears to be a very large anthropomorphic bird creature. He has a sickly yellowish grey skin with resembles the skin of a ill person and has pale ochre eyes with a small round pupil. This is not usually seen as Raban frequently wears a white bird mask similar to a plague doctor's, with round yellow glasses that completely cover his eyes. His mouth however, is uncovered and visible most frequently with a smile, it's often hard to tell what expression Raban is doing under the mask. He also has dark brown feathers all over his body, on his head, his "hair" appears long and pulled back, with feathers on the side of his jaws resembling sideburns. He has a chest fluff(???) and his arms are also his large wings, appearing to have claws and slightly smaller feathers on his palms. His body appears curved forward and he has strong hind legs with grey yellow skin, and dark claws. He has a long feathery tail and occasionally appears to be followed by a track of black ink. Personality Despise a dark, large, tall and somewhat intimidating personality, Raban is actually kind and extremely polite. He's very calm and nice towards others and he's the kind of guy that one would never wish to anger. He can be timid sometimes but he's very intelligent and can keep long conversations where he is the only one talking and the other maren isn't even paying attention. He's talented when it comes to painting since his feathers can somehow summon black ink on their own, which he uses to paint anywhere he wants. But beware of ink poisoning, because he'll have no problem with getting you to have a taste of it if you've been bad to him. He despises those who are arrogant and rude, since he himself can have a somehow snobbish personality when it comes to lower species. Despise the Plague Doctor appearance, medicine and healing isn't really his cup of water. He's far more interested in dissecting random dead bodies he finds. He loves to know how things work, but usually he just ends up making a smelly mess, which he tries to hide with smell of ink, so his cottage might have an awkward scent if you go inside. He's also utterly fascinated by humans, but whatever you do, don't let him follow you while he does his sweet talk. Just saying. Abilities Raban has the strange ability to summon a thick black ink from his feathers, most of the times, he is unaware of when this happens, usually causing messes where he passes. This ink is similar to the ink of writing pens, having its characteristic smell as well. Besides this, Raban does not seem to have any other abilities worth mentioning. Relationships Calliope asdfghj Ivory asdfghjk Panini asdfghjkl Axel asdfghj Azel asdfgho Morbus asdfghj Malady asderfghjk The Mask Guy auhriuaehri Backstory Raban was the son of Morbus and Malady InkFeather who were a family of doctors from Droptera, being a land where sickness was persistent, rather than leaving, the birds from the town choose to stay and become healers and doctors. However, Raban had never found much interest in the idea of becoming a doctor, instead, he had a love for painting and the theater. Although he did show interest in surgeries and seemed to have a certain fascination by how corpses would decompose, since death was somewhat frequent in their land, Raban never bothered to explore these topics in more depth and when his family discovered this and his plan to leave Droptera, they disowned him and kicked him out. Seeing no choice in staying in the land, Raban walked away and eventually in undeveloped events that have yet to be written by yours truly, he joined The Masquerade Circus. Trivia * Raban's personality, design and need to use needless complicated words when speaking was inspired on Horuss Zahhak from Homestuck ** His design was based on Howl's bird form from Howl's Moving Castle * Raban seems to get startled fairly easily Navigation Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Animal Drimare Category:Bird Drimare Category:Raven Drimare Category:Droptera Category:Masquerade Circus Category:Complete pages Category:Priority Fix